All Heroes
A Hero '''is a being or person that has been summoned to wage battle in Mobile Legends. They are the player-controlled character in ''Mobile Legends.''There are currently '''92 heroes in Mobile Legends' original server, with the latest being Cecilion, Embrace of Night. Upcoming Heroes: Atlas, Ocean Gladiator | Popol and Kupa, Hunter and Pet | Black Dragon | Magnet Mage You can play the Weekly Free Heroes available within the game's rotation and you also have the option of buying new heroes with (BP), , , or . The minimal package for Battle Points starts at with the maximizing at , Hero Fragments start at maxing at . Tickets start at , maxing at , while Diamond packages start at and maxing at . Skins and Heroes can only be also bought with Diamonds, Lucky Spin can also reward you with Heroes or Skins and reset reward every week, accessible by going to Shop in the main menu and tapping Lucky Spin, There is also another way to buy Heroes and Skins, by going to the Fragment Shop you need , , and Fragments which are a bit difficult to obtain. The game rewards you with some early Battle Points in order to buy your first heroes and not to be stuck with the same heroes to play. Note: Freya is the only hero that can't be bought with the game's currency. She can only be bought by recharging for diamonds. Odette can also only be obtained in a special event or bought in the Fragment Shop. Every hero falls under a category based on their Primary stats and Playstyle, there are: Cancelled/Unreleased Heroes Trivia *Rafaela, Johnson, Layla, Cyclops, and Saber are members of the S.A.B.E.R. Squad. **After Patch Notes 1.2.76, They added new entry voices. **All the name of their skins are matched from the name of the squad. ***Strangely, Cyclops has been renamed to Blaster from Exploder (In the Advance Server). The reasons for renaming are still unknown. *Angela, Gusion, Hanabi, Harley, and Grock are members of V.E.N.O.M. Squad **This squad rivals S.A.B.E.R. in control of a metropolitan alternate universe. **Each corresponding heroes have their own lores and background stories, with provided comics and illustrations. **Despite their squad name, none of the members' (Vespid, Emperor Scorpion, Nephila, Octopus and Monitor Lizard) venoms are actually neither fatal nor harmful enough to humans. ***In fact, Vespid venom can actually be mixed with medicine and be used as an injected remedy to cure a number of illness. *Tigreal, Fanny, Alucard, Granger, and Harith are the members of the Lightborn Squad. **This squad are the chevaliers in Moniyan Empire ought to protect and fight Abyssal Demons *Miya, Balmond, Saber, Nana and Alucard are the only heroes who have their voice lines and actors changed. *Diggie, Nana, Harley, Harith, Angela, Chang'e and Lylia are the only child-looking heroes in the game. **This was also true for Lolita before she was reworked. She now looks more like a teenager. **Although, Chang'e is actually a couple thousands of years old. *Vale, Valir, Kadita, Grock, and Uranus are heroes with the powers of Greek classical elements. *Angela, Rafaela, Minotaur and Estes are only heroes who can heal themselves and nearby allies. *Johnson, Alpha, Angela, Jawhead, X.Borg, and Saber are only the heroes who are robots and mechanicals. **Most of them are Cyborgs, except Angela and Jawhead that are fully mechanical heroes. **Cyclops' S.A.B.E.R. Squad skin is the only fully mechanical hero who is originally biological. The reasons for this change are unknown. * Some heroes have Seasonal/Special skins which are: **Miya/Alucard, Layla/Clint, Lesley/Gusion, and Esmeralda/Khufra have their Valentine's skins. ***All of them are featured on the loading screen of the game save for Gusion and Lesley which was occupied by Vale's splash art. **Clint, Freya, Akai, Hayabusa/Kagura, and now, Claude/Fanny have their Summer skins. ***Clint and Freya were featured as the loading screen along with Nana, Alpha, and Hayabusa in the background. Hayabusa/Kagura was featured as the loading screen for summer 2018. **Eudora, Miya, Karina, Gord, Odette/Lancelot, Freya/Zilong, and Claude have their Christmas skins. **Nana, Alucard, Fanny, Minotaur, Hilda, Alpha, Moskov, Estes, Franco, Tigreal, Bane, Vexana, Hylos, and Pharsa have their Ranked Mode Season Exclusive skins. ***As of now, only Nana's and Alucard's season skins have been reworked. **Roger, Lolita, Karrie, Angela, and Franco have their Halloween skins. **Bruno, Lesley, and Harley have their Bruno Cup skins. *Roger and Selena are the only two heroes that can transform even in the early game. *Most heroes in the game have been reworked at least once in their model and/or one or multiple skills (not including the most recent heroes). **Johnson, Lolita, Sun, Clint, Akai, Hayabusa, Minotaur, Bane, Kagura, Nana, Valir, and Belerick were reworked almost completely, including their skills and model. ***Clint was the very first hero to be reworked. He is also the only hero whose rework was specifically aimed to nerf him, as he was considered too powerful and less tactical than intended; all the other reworked heroes received significant buffs in playstyle, with Johnson now being one of the top heroes in the game. **Alice, Natalia, and Gord got their model reworked, but with less significant changes to their skills. **Chou, Zilong, Eudora, Freya, Franco and Layla got their models considerably reworked but kept almost identical skills. **Kagura, Vexana, Gatotkaca, Yi Sun-Shin, Hayabusa and Rafaela got a rework in their skills but kept the same model. **Almost every other hero only got minor reworks of some sort in their model, portrait or skills, or were changed only in early stages of the game (Miya, Tigreal,...) and left basically untouched since then. ***A particular case regards Roger, who had a minor rework after Patch 1.2.70. The only change was the cigarette he put in his mouth being removed because of the international laws regarding cigarettes. Now, he can be seen on his entry animation putting a wolf pin on his coat (it also applies for his Dark Gent skin, but with a rose instead) . A similar change for the same reason was made to Yi Sun-Shin's skin "Apocalypse Agent" 's entry animation, where he no longer smokes a cigarette but can be seen drinking water from a flask. *Miya, Saber, Alucard, Gord and Lesley are the only heroes with Legendary skins. **Saber's is the only one who can transform as it is seen upon his hero select animation, executing his ultimate skill and his recall animation. *Lesley, Harley, Gusion, Martis, Moskov, Hanzo, Lancelot, Guinevere and Odette are the only heroes with full names. *Alucard and Clint are the only heroes with their default skin to be remade with different entry but not their complimentary skins. (Lone Hero and Fiery Inferno for Alucard and Sun 'n' Sand for Clint.) **Although Kagura having a complimentary skin (Flower Season), her entries were bit different for comparing her default skin. **Miya, Karina, Franco, Eudora, Lolita, Hayabusa, Chou and Sun are also the only heroes with the entries of their complimentary skins to be changed without re-modeling after their first skin re-model. *Many heroes are directly inspired by characters from Magic Rush, another game developed by Moonton (but published by Elex in Google Play). **Some of them share the same design, such as Alpha, Akai, Helcurt, and Ruby. **Others have the same voice acting and quotes, such as Franco, Bane, Fanny and Nana (this may have been a choice to reduce production times and costs). *Alucard, Karrie, Minotaur, Valir, Irithel, Gord, Tigreal, Martis and Leomord all have inferno-themed skins. *Balmond, Nana, Karina and Eudora are the only heroes to have 3 complimentary skins with their same entry. **Saber, Alucard and Gord were like this until Alucard's default skin was revamped and Saber and Gord's first and second skin. *Hylos is the only hero who doesn't have a complimentary skin with his same entry of his default skin. *The only pair/group of heroes with a buff or bonus when playing together are Lesley and Harley. **In the future, some bonuses might be given to other pair/group of related heroes, such as S.A.B.E.R. Squad, Lancelot and Odette, Karina and Selena, Vale and Valir, etc. *The current list of Sibling Heroes are as follows: **Lesley/Harley (adoptive and the only pair to have a special buff for them in-game) **Lancelot/Guinevere **Karina/Selena **In Kimmy's early development stages, she was presumed to be released as Layla's sister, this idea was scratched however as Kimmy was instead a Moniyan Ally whilst Layla is an Eruditio. ***In addition to this, her original name was Mary, Splat Queen. *Only 6 heroes received the limited edition, special King of Fighters collaboration skins, namely: **Karina - Leona (the most common non-Elite skin in-game) **Guinevere - Athena Asamiya **Chou - Iori Yagami **Aurora - Kula Diamond **Dyrroth - Chris **Gusion - K' *The current list of heroes with romantic relationships are as follows: **Lancelot/Odette (Lovers) ***They are the most obvious lovers in-game but with no special buff for them in-game. **Khufra/Esmeralda (Enemies?) ***Although it is often speculated that Khufra and Esmeralda had been lovers in the past, this is untrue. In fact, it might be Esmeralda's ancestor instead, or a fellow astrologer. She is able to feel sorrow for the past failure of love, but nevertheless, took the task upon herself to lock Khufra in his boundaries. **Hayabusa/Kagura (Lovers) ***Formerly assumed to be childhood friends, it was later confirmed that the two had been 'Childhood Sweethearts' instead. **Gusion/Guinevere (???) ***Although their relationship is unknown, it is a fact that the two of them show mutual affection and love for one another, although unnoticed, it is definitely mutual. Guinevere, however, might be engaged by agreement to one of Gusion's brothers. **Harith/Nana (???) ***It was said that Nana had feelings for Harith, though the latter rejected and insisted that she stay clear of him in worry of her safety. **Carmilla/Cecilion (Lovers) ***They have their unique ability when a couple hero is in the battlefield in which Carmilla blinks to Cecilion and Cecilion has a unique shield. *Miya and Aurora are the only heroes in the game who can freeze enemies. *Zhask, Lunox, Masha, and Pharsa are the only heroes with more than 3 active abilities without transforming. **The latter has the most number of abilities with 5, surpassing Zhask (with 4). ***However, her first and second skills are upgraded simultaneously and share cooldown time when one is used; thus they could be technically be counted as two versions of the same skill, similar to her ultimate. **Before Pharsa's revamp, she had only 3 active abilities or 4 abilities. *Some heroes get particular repainted versions of their existing skins, look Painted Skins *Upon introduction of Mastery Codes, there are also a couple of heroes receiving a Sacred Statue. Sacred Statues grants +5 star-raising bonus points and can only be used in 5v5 matches. Look Sacred Statue *Additional lines of the hero can be found in their skill descriptions. Category:Heroes